Ace
by Tiffani Lawliet
Summary: Ace is taken to whammy's house and meets Near thier friendship blossoms. But when Kira threatens Ace's Family,Love and Life what will she do? NearxOc
1. Chapter 1 Whammy's House

Ace

Tiffani Lawliet: Hello welcome to my first fan fiction and id like to say-

Mello: HEY! I want to say it!

Tiffani Lawliet: No! I'm the author I'll say it!

(Tiffani L. and Mello continue to argue.)

Near: *sigh* Tiffani Lawliet does not own Death Note only her OC Ace. Please enjoy.

Chapter one. Whammy House

***?'s Pov***

I walked slowly beside Watari griping his hand. "Don't worry. Your safe here and no one can hurt you." He reassured me calmly. I just nodded slowly making my purple hair bounce. We slowly walked into the huge building known as Whammy's House. We walked over to a desk where a middle aged bald man was doing paperwork. "Rodger I have a new child." He told the man. "Yes I see that. Is she gifted?" Rodger asked. '_Gifted what does that mean? Is it about me?'_ I thought. "Yes she has a photographic memory and is a genius at math," Watari replied. "Sounds like she is normal to me," Rodger snorted. "She might even be better than Near," Watari calmly replied. Rodger's eyes widened. He looked down at his paper work. "Ok she is in room number 14. Please show her to her room" he said coldly. Watari led me to my room. "Ok so this is your room if you have any questions ask Rodger." '_I don't know if I want to ask Rodger, he seems pretty mean.' _I thought to myself. "Oh and if I may ask what's your name?" Watari asked me. "Ashlyn Kale," I mumbled in reply. "Your alias shall be Ace, is that ok?" He said. "Sure," I said quietly. "Good-bye Ace." Watarisaid as he walked away "Bye," I whimpered. I turned and looked at my door. But she was unaware of a certain white haired boy watching her.

End Chapter one


	2. Chapter 2 Near

Chapter Two. Near

***?'s Pov***

I watched as Watari led a small girl to room number 14. "Albino boy what are you looking at?" The chocolate obsessed she-male asked me. "Watari seems to have brought a new girl here." I replied in a matter-of-fact voice. "Well no duh big head! Why don't you go ask here than stand here watching like a stalker." He retorted. "I'm not a stalker I just don't feel like asking." I said slightly annoyed by Mello's attitude. "You mean you **can't**!" Mello sneered. "I **can**." I stated while walking toward the purple haired girl. I tapped her on the shoulder she turned and stared at me shocked.

***Ace's Pov***

Someone tapped my shoulder I turned and say a white haired. I stared at him shocked '_his kind of cute. What the Frigg am I thinking I haven't even met him!' _

***Near's Pov***

"Hi I'm Near." I said emotionlessly. "I'm Ace." The girl whispered in a small voice. She hesitantly held out her out her hand I gently shook it. "Its lunch time would you like me to show you where the lunch room is?" I asked Ace. "Sure." She mumbled and started following me to the lunch room.

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3 Mello

Chapter Three. Mello

***Near's Pov***

Ace continued to follow me as I walked her to the lunchroom. As soon as Ace saw food she scrambled to get some. _'Hmmm. Has she even eaten in weeks?' _I thought to myself. I sat down at the only empty table. _'Nobody ever really sits next to me. It's okay though... I guess.' _ I watched Ace looking puzzled at the full tables contemplating where to sit. Once she saw me at the empty table a ghost of a smile tugged at her lips. She slowly walked over to me. "Is it okay if I sit here?" She whispered. "Of course. Go ahead." I said blankly. She smiled as she sat down next to me. _'Ace looks nice when she smiles. WAIT what am I thinking! I just met her!' _I hit my hand to my face. Ace frowned "Are you okay Near?" she asked somewhat worried. "Yeah fine thanks." I said very embarrassed. Suddenly out of the blue Ace said "Thank you Near." _'Why is she thanking me?'_ And as if she knew what I was thinking she quickly added "For being so kind to me." "Your welcome Ace." I said while smiling at her. "Umm… Ace?" I shyly asked. "Yes." She said quizzical. "Would you like to put together a puzzle with me?" I whispered. "Sure!" she said happily.

***Mello's Pov***

I watched as the albino boy put together a puzzle with the new girl. "What are you looking at Mels?" Matt questioned me. "It seems big head hitting it off with the new girl." I sneered. _'That new girl is hot. Too hot for Near. I'm __**not**__ gonna let him have her!'_ "I'm pretty sure there just friends." Matt reassured me. "Good." I muttered under my breath.

***Ace's Pov***

I was sitting under the big oak staring at the sky when I heard Near cry "GIVE IT BACK MELLO!" Near was chasing a blonde haired boy who was holding Near's toy robot. "Make me albino boy!" the boy named Mello yelled back. Near tripped and fell onto the ground. Mello stopped and started to laugh at the fallen boy. I quickly got up and marched straight over there. _'Who does he think he is! Taking Near's stuff like that!' _I mentally screamed. Mello turned around and looked at me. "What do you want purple head?" He snorted. "My name is Ace and I suggest you give Near his robot back!" I said sternly. "Or what?" Mello retorted. Near was on the verge of tears. I swiftly took the toy out of Mello's hand. "Humph." Mello walked away grumbling something along the lines of "Stupid girl". I handed Near his toy back. "Thanks Ace." He said while wiping away tears. I nodded "Your welcome." "Mello is always mean to me." He said quietly. "Oh." I didn't really know what to say. "Ace" Near asked shyly. "Yeah?" I replied. "Would you like to be friends?" He asked with a little more confidence in his voice. "I'd love that." I smiled at him and sat down. He just smiled back. _'This is nice… I have a new friend.'_

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4 More than friends?

Chapter 4. More than friends?

Skip 7 years

***Ace's Pov***

Today was 17th birthday. Near and me have been best friends since that day and I have developed a bit of crush on Near. But I bet he doesn't like me. Anyway Near says to meet him in the playroom at 4:10 he wants to ask me something. I wonder what.

***Near's Pov***

This is it. The day I ask Ace if she wants to be more than friends. I know we shouldn't be together for so many reasons but I ignore that logic. _'At 4:10 she will come. I know Mello likes her too. What if he already asked her and she said yes- NEAR! Stop thinking like that she __**will**__ say yes…. I hope.'_ I sat there staring at the clock 4:05. _'I wonder if she will be here.'_

***Mello's Pov***

I was walking from my room when I heard some guys talking. "Hey did you heard, Near is going to ask Ace to be his girlfriend?" One guy asked. "Do you think Mello knows? He likes her too." The second guy asked. I stomped over to the guy and grabbed his color. "Where is Near?" I growled. "W-w-well knowing him, he should be in the p-p-playroom waiting." He stuttered. "Okay good. Now do you know what time he is going to ask her?" I asked trying but failing to remain calm. "Umm I really don't know but I-I think he is going to ask at 4:10." He weakly replied. I dropped him to the floor and looked up at the clock it was 4:09 NO!

***Near's Pov***

I sat there looking at the clock 4:09 _'I hope she comes…'_

***Ace's Pov***

I walked into the playroom and saw Near twirling his hair staring at the clock. His head snapped to me he smiled and waved his hand for me to sit next to him so I sat down. "So Near what did you want to ask me?" He took a deep breath. "Ace I want to be more than friends." He said rather bluntly. My mouth dropped open. "Oh Near I fell the same way…" He hugged me tightly.

***Mello's Pov***

I stopped before the playroom door and looked in the window and saw Near and Ace hugging. I turned around and walked away. _'I knew it would be too late. But I won't give up without a fight Near. When you break her heart I'll be there to pick up the pieces.'_

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 Kira

Chapter 5. Kira

Skip 1 year

***Ace's Pov***

So over the year me and Mello have become friends nothing more. And I've found out that all the children here at whammy's are just being picked out to be successors for some guy named L. Anyway me and Near have been going out since that day 7 years ago and I'm as happy as can be. Me and Near were sitting in the playroom when Rodger walked in. "Near I have to talk to you it's **very **important." Rodger said franticly. "Ok. I'll be right back Ace." He said casually. "alright." I waved goodbye.

***Near's Pov***

We walked into Rodger's office and I saw a familiar blonde haired boy standing there. "What's _**he **_doing here?" Mello sneered. "As you both know you too are next in line to be L." he said while looking out the window. "Yes." I said emotionlessly while putting a puzzle I was already half done. "Well L has died." Rodger said calmly but sad. "WHAT?" Mello screamed. "He has died." Rodger said again. "Well who did he choose?" Mello asked franticly. "He hadn't chosen yet." Rodger said softly. "But-" Mello was cut off by me flipping the finished puzzle over. "If you can't win the game, if you can't solve the puzzle, you're just a loser." I said while putting a puzzle piece on the board. "Just let Near become L." Mello growled while stomping out of the room. "Near you're going to New York to work on the Kira case with the SPK." Rodger finished. "Alright." I said calmly while on the inside my mind was going wild. _'I'm going to have to leave Ace…'_

End Chapter 5


End file.
